


Unlikely Pair

by MeliZbeauty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeliZbeauty/pseuds/MeliZbeauty
Summary: A new recruit? A tired Doctor?What an unlikely pair.((This is written in a roleplay format))
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jamison was nervous. Okay well not nervous per say but when he had a moment to actually get into the groove of things and think about what the ever loving fuck he was doing here he’d begun to doubt himself. Mako had told him to just get it over with, theyre paying them a large enough sum as it is to even be involved- and honestly he couldn't argue with that. When Overwatch had approached them with the offer, they'd played a hard bargain to get what they were after. Now he was confined to a new continent with considerably less radiation, a whole ton of rules and a shoddy doctors meeting he had to attend to make sure he was “fit for action”. 

Of course he was fit for action. He’s Junkrat, after all.

He knows he’s running a little behind, the lady at the cafe he'd stopped at had been slow enough for him to get distracted by the gossiping ladies next to him- which he believes, by the way, she should have broken it off with brad, hes a sod. By the time hes made it to the trains, hes a full 7 minutes behind his original pace, not that hes paying much attention to it. Or that hes paying much attention to where he’s going either. 

A few steps to the left and he would've been fine but instead he bumps into someone on his right, and hard at that. Almost instinctively, and without much time to register who hes hit, he reaches out to try and keep them from toppling over from the force, uttering a quick apology to keep himself out of trouble. “Whoops- di’in mean t’getcha there, mate, guess m’ a bit out of touch today!”

\---  
"I'm Late" was the first thought that ran through her mind this morning. As she grabbed her bag filled to the brim with patient documentation, as she stuffed her face with a not so filling breakfast of toast and jam.  
She knew, she wouldn't make it in time. " I can almost hear his voice now".  
Angela could already imagine Winston's nagging voice as she left her home, locking the door behind.

Should she have stayed up all night? Probably not.  
Did she binge 4 seasons of "House". Hell yea she did.   
But with enough luck, she could 'PROBABLY' make it on time.   
Seconds turned to minutes as Angela rushed .  
Her phone had started to go off.  
"Dammit.." She reached into her bag, still keeping the constant pace of 'running like hell'.

That's when it happened. It felt like a blur.  
The impact, the voice, those eyes and...   
"NUTTESOHN!" she swore in her mother tongue.   
The papers she so quickly and haphazardly stuffed into her bag, had now slipped onto the floor.   
She sighed and turned her head.  
"It's alright we all make .." her sentence trailing off. "Pardon, could you please let me go, I think I'm quite steady on my own two feet".

As he finally realizes who hes holding he’s kind of shell shocked- this lady is very very pretty. And she just asked him to let her go. Fuck. He should probably do that. Removing his hand from her he scratches the back of his head, slightly flushed. “Right- sorry- you need some help with those papers?” Hes already preparing to bend down and help her organize. Damn his sudden need to impress the pretty lady.  
"Wait you're actually helping me?"   
Angela said surprised. Observing the Blondie bending down.

“Well,” he grinned, wide and toothy as ever “I couldn't not help the pretty gal who i just banged into.” He raises an eyebrow and starts to stand. “Unless you reckon you've got this one on y’own too, miss...?” Fishing for a name? Maybe. But yknow hes gotta make a connection somehow.

Angela couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in surprise. "An..Angela"

She was good with faces, maybe too good. But she recalled reading through his file just before her binge of trash tv that night.  
'this is Jamison Fawkes'.   
Radiation since the initial Omnic war years ago, mild baldness due to said radiation, followed by two amputated limbs....

'Problematic Behavior'.   
Those bold red letters on his file were hard to ignore.  
But how could that same 'Problematic ' Man be the same Man in front of her , offering his help.

He knows that look, the one of eyebrow raising and being shocked about something. Maybe his cybernetics or the fact that he's a bit of an odd face- nothing he hasn't been faced with before. So instead of letting it get to him, he just keeps smiling and picking up her documents for her. 

"Angela, 'ay? That's quite a fine name if I've ever heard one. " He straightens (or as much as one can when you have horrid posture), holding out the files to her. "Hope a beaut like yourself got it in ya to forgive me for giving ya the ol' slam- not a graceful bone in my body, there is!" He laughs, trying to lighten the mood and what appeared as her shock. Maybe making some jokes will at least earn him a point.

She was frozen. Its not like she couldn't process what he just said.  
Her body and mouth just wouldn't move.   
That's when she noticed his drink and scanned it with her eyes.  
Without much thought, she grabbed it swiftly from his large hands. And threw it back like a shot glass into her mouth.

After a few moments, she shook her head a large "AGH" escaping her lips.   
She looked up at Jamison.  
"Thank you so much for helping me with the documents Jamison, you really didn't have to". She smiled gently at him.

"Come on, let me at least get you an actual good cup of coffee..seeing that your just disappeared out of nowhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait -what the fuck just happened?  
> ((This is written in a roleplay format))

Wait -what the fuck just happened?

He stares at his hand, looking at it where the remnants of the cool perspiration from his iced and sweetened bean juice remain. She just fucking took his coffee. No- wait. She stole his coffee.

His left hand still feels the phantom weight of it in his palm, and all he can do is nod at her response to him. Until it hits him- she called him by his name. He doesn't think hes told her his name yet. How did she know it?

Does she know he's a criminal? Is she with the fuzz? What would a lovely gal like her be doing involved with the coppers? His mind is racing as he tries to come to conclusions here, and now that he's got his guard up he's more keen on trying to figure out what exactly she might be up to. "Oh - right. Coffee." He looks back at her eyes narrowed some, suspicious of her. "Erm, 'scuse me, Miss Angela. How's'it exactly y'happen to know my name?"

"your name? " She continued leading him towards her favorite coffee shop.  
"oh that's a simple answer".  
She didn't answer his question, not that she was ignoring or avoiding it. But not the most important thing on her mind.  
She continued down the street, "and here we are".

'YOU MOCHA ME CRAZY!'

The coffee shop was quite small and hidden, the familiar smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting in the air.  
Angela lead Jamison into the shop, seating them at a small table near the front of the store.  
"I'm guessing you like diabetes in a cup , yes?"

He's pretty sure that she's just brushing him off about all this, but halfway there he manages to forget. When there inside, all he can think of is the fact that it smells like heaven in here. And her question has him grinning slyly. "Too sweet for ya, was it coffee snatcher?"  
Admittedly he's pleased with the new nickname. But he still hasn't gotten his answer and now that his attention is back on her, he's planning on figuring it out sooner or later.

She couldn't hold in the giggle. "Coffee Snatcher, really?"

"Well, ya can't just take a mans coffee without expecting a nickname o' sorts!" He exclaims, almost bewildered by the fact that she had to even ask. "What, ya like 'Brew Goblin' better, do ya?"

"Oh heavens no, I quite like the new nickname, I couldn't imagine anything else that  
... suits the situation quite right." she smirked.  
"So what would you like Mr. Fawkes?"  
She looked at the menu on the wall.  
"They have quite a selection here...dark brew, egg coffee, frapps, Doppio,iced lattes, pretty sure they have some Affogato and Milk Tea as well honestly, I'm not quite sure what I want myself either."

"Well, for starters," He looks more closely at her. "I'd bloody well right like to know how you happen to know who I am." Jamison folds his arms frowning a little. He's got a mystery to solve, even if he isnt actually that great at solving them. "Knowin both my first and surnames an' you be off about caffeine- you've got quite the explanation t'gimme, drink demon."

Her head is still facing the menu , her eyes scanning every bit of it until she's satisfied.  
She smiles back at him.  
"Drink Demon?... Dr. Drink Demon...has a good ring to it."  
She ponders for a moment, how ever she's going to explain to the handsome man in front of her, that she is in fact "going to need to stick some fingers up his arse today" during his check up.

"EXCUSE me?!" The red alert in his brain has just gone from a 15 to a 100, did she really just say that? "Flattered as I am, don't think ya goin to be touchin' this ass until the 3rd date, miss." He's grinning though his defensive barrier of crossed arms is still up. " Di'in expect my charms to work that well."

"huh?" Angela was quite confused at this point. "3rd date?"

Confused, she looks around, then at Jamison, then back to the menu, then back to him again.

"I mean I've never gone on a date before, is this how these things work? Drinking my patients coffee and then trying to make up for it?"

"Well, if ya'd like t'count sayin' 'i need to stick some fingers up his ass today' while starin' me down a date, it'd be the most bizarre one i've been on yet-" He stops himself, only now realizing what she'd said and fully processing it. "Wait, did you say your patient?"  
Angela's face reddened, "Wait... did I say that out loud??"

"The fingers or the patient?" He raises an eyebrow. "'Cause i happen'a heard both."

Angela slams her head into the table. At that very moment a short stocky brunette walked up to the table.  
Quite confused at the sight before her, nonetheless she continued her introduction anyway "Sorry for the wait , what can I get you for you two love birds this lovely morning?".  
"Death" , Angela Whispered.  
"Alrighty Death's Extra Dark Roast for the Mrs. and how about for you sir?"

He laughs, pretty heartily as he gives the newcomer a wide smile. "Somethin' sweet, if you got it, doll. Anything'll do." With a hand infront of his mouth, he whispers over to the girl. "She's 'aven a rough go of it today, so don't do much worrying on her part."

The waitress smiles sweetly at the pair and nods "I'll be right back with your drinks" and walks off.

Angela moves her head, her cheek now mushed against the table.  
"Hello Jamison Fawkes, my name is Angela Ziegler, welcome to Overwatch...blah blah, I'm going to need to exam you today..blah blah..insurance..blah blah...please ignore the fact I stole your coffee, dragged you along to this coffee shop, made us both late for our meeting and then mentioned sticking my fingers up your arse."

She moved her head back, her face being mushed again.

The waitress smiles sweetly at the pair and nods "I'll be right back with your drinks" and walks off.

Angela moves her head, her cheek now mushed against the table.  
"Hello Jamison Fawkes, my name is Angela Ziegler, welcome to Overwatch...blah blah, I'm going to need to exam you today..blah blah..insurance..blah blah...please ignore the fact I stole your coffee, dragged you along to this coffee shop, made us both late for our meeting and then mentioned sticking my fingers up your arse."

She moved her head back, her face being mushed again.

Oh. Oh shit she's the doctor. Oh shit, she's the doctor, they had a meeting and there late. His face almost drains of color as he scrambles in his pocket for his phone and- "Christ, I'm gonna be almost twenty late!" He looks at her. "We're going to be twenty late! Why didn't you tell me you were the doc in the first place?!" He's starting to fish cash out of his pocket, looking at the menu again to try and figure out how much he ought to leave behind before mentally saying fuck it and settling on a 20 pound note.

She just stares. Poor man looks like a rat who just realized there was no more pistachios in the world.  
She moved her hand to motion to him.  
"Hey, Ratty boy..." She points towards the waitress who'd happen to come out from the back room at that very moment, holding two 'to go' cups.  
Angela takes out a large bill , placing it on the table. "thanks again for the drinks".  
The waitress nods. handing them there drinks as they walked out.  
Angela hums happily walking out of the coffee shop "If we both go in together, the monkey will hardly make a fuss."

He sighs in relief as they head to the door, taking the cup and thanking the waitress quite a bit as they exit. Finally he turns to answer her. " Won't he really? Been on my case since he first got Roadie and I's attention." He sighs, taking a swig from his drink and humming at the taste. "...Will admit though this here is some right good shit- ta, doc, never woulda guessed bout that place."

"Winston is all talk and no bite, he hardly punishes as much as he threatens it..." She takes a sip of her coffee and smiles.  
"I've been going there for quite some time. No loud noises, no busy bodies...its a small shop, I can't stand places like Starbucks all too much."  
She eyes the documents in his hands.  
"I had forgotten you were still carrying those, thanks for that Mister Fawkes".

"Winston is all talk and no bite, he hardly punishes as much as he threatens it..." She takes a sip of her coffee and smiles.  
"I've been going there for quite some time. No loud noises, no busy bodies...its a small shop, I can't stand places like Starbucks all too much."  
She eyes the documents in his hands.  
"I had forgotten you were still carrying those, thanks for that Mister Fawkes".

"Oh- Course, here you are doc!" He holds out the files to her, grin plastered on his face. "Sorry t'make us late n' all though. Who woulda thought us two'd bump into eachother on our way in?"

Taking another drink he sighs. "Though that 'splains the shock you 'ad when you caught sight of my face. Much more refreshing knowin i dont got a spot the stares for other reasons."

"Thank you" she smiled as she pushed the documents back into her bag.  
" Ahhh you i'm sorry, i guess you thought I was looking at your prosthetic? They're quite well crafted in my opinion. You did it yourself correct?"

“All on my lonesome, youd be right!” He slaps his leg a little bit, a resounding clink coming from both. “Shite lotta scrap metal out in ‘Straya, not t’mention lotta old other computer scraps that come in handy. Quite miss it, if m’bein honest.“

"Do you mind?" She motions to his prosthetic.  
“Knock y’self out!” He holds out his arm for her to examine since theyre waiting at the crosswalk anyways. No one really ever asks about it, and definitely no one in Australia ever asks. So this was a rare treat.

She Immediately crouches, pulling his leg closer to inspect. Her eyes light up,  
"I was right.. this really is impressive. But why use a peg leg? If the technology was there to make your arm, why not a foot? Preference, or not enough material?, Also why this color? Is it your favorite? Can you feel when I touch it? Do you go to sleep with it on?"  
She looks up, waiting for a response.

“Uh-“ he flushes a little bit, eyes getting a little big. Wow, she really does have questions. And god, he’s actually quite happy to be asked, if he does say so himself. And he does. Just. Internally. Like how hes internally flustered with how close she is to him right now.“Well- scrap’s a little tricky to work with. Plus, helps not to be so weighed down all the time with the off balancing, don’ want this bit a steel bein too much to lug around, yeah?”

He scratches his chin as he tries to think of other answers. “Color- well orange just was a good paint choice at the time, honest. Still prefer that to others, not got the same feel on these things, yknow? “ He knits his brows. “Can’t really feel much, but do take it off for sleepin wise. Dont wanna have more dead weight than m’self!”

She stands back up, ignoring the light had turned green for them to cross.  
She sips her coffee again, as she pulls his arm closer for her to see.  
"It doesn't even hurt either...when you caught me earlier, i'm surprised I was nicked or scratched...actually.." She notices the sanding down of the edges.  
"You sanded down the edges? any particular reason? Easier during intercourse?"

He sputters and flushes even further, actually reeling back a little and unknowingly almost rising to his full height. “Wha- I- w-well I mean,” he scratches the back of his head, looking away. “Oh! Look the light is green!”

She smirks" So thats a yes". She proceeds to cross the street.  
"Come on Mister Sex God, lets get to headquarters.:

He proceeds to get quite a lot more flushed than he’d like to admit, almost sulking now but following behind her. “Wouldnt say im a god but im definitely better than most.”

She shrugs. "if you say so Mister Fawkes, we can go into more detail during your exam".

He stops once they make it to the other side of the street, eyebrow raised.“.... About the arm or the sex?”  
he stops next to him. Bringing her drink to her lips, taking a large slurp from the cup, emptying the rest of it contents.  
She looks up at Jamison.  
"What do you think."  
She throws the cup into a conveniently located trashcan near them.

“...Well, that still doesn't exactly answer the question. “ he starts walking again though. “But i'm thinking s’safe to assume its about th’arm.”

“ Bold of you to assume , but sure Mr Fawkes , whatever helps you sleep at night “

“So it is about the sex?” He’s shocked, but this entire encounter in itself has been a little shocking. Though, hes thankful there almost to their destination- or at least it looks similar to the google maps stuff he’d seen.

“Good thing we’re heading the same direction, over watch headquarters is hell to navigate”.  
As they arrived to the gates , she waved her hand to Jamison to follow “ let’s go see the monkey before anything else .”

He huffs following behind her. “Might decree you Queen of avoidance after all this.” Regardless, he finishes off his coffee and places it in a nearby bin as they approach near the building. It really is a lot bigger outside than he’d thought it’d be. But also surprisingly well placed.

Up and down corridors , she lead Jamison around. Until the fateful door they aimed for was right in front .  
She removed her bag from her shoulder . “ mind if you hold this”  
He stares at the bag for a second before taking the bag. “‘Course, not a problem!”  
He’s curious as to whats behind the door, but also invigorated at the same time. This is it, he thinks, this is when it really begins.

As he holds the bag , Angela maneuvers it open . Pulling out her lab coat and name tag . She rushes to put it on. Knowing full well the coat was filled with wrinkles at this point . “Now then Mr. Fawkes , you read to head in ?”  
She motions for the bag to be returned .

He passes it to her, nodding and folding his arms behind his head, a grin sporting on his face. “Ready when you are, miss mercy!” Knowing who she was now means he definitely knew what her call sign was. He’d heard all about the pretty doctor before. 

“Oh, right before you go-“ he stops and uses his human hand to reach over and brush something off her face. “Sporting a spot a jam there this morning.” He retracts it with a wink, oblivious to how imtimate that must have been.

She blushed.  
A very unexpected blush at that . “O..oh thank you .” 

She hung her bag over shoulder again. “ Mercy... Mr Fawkes why don’t you call me Angela , as thank you for the diabetes in the cup this morning “

That wasn't exactly what he was expecting- but hes not gonna turn her down. “ Y’sure about that? Don’ wanna be goin makin yous uncomfortable later on.”

She raised her eyebrow “ are you serious , did you forget our morning together ? Or are you a ‘one coffee date ‘ then quit it kind of guy ?”

“Oh you're not gonna get rid of me that easy, I’ll tell ya that.” Hes got a devilish grin on his face as he replies. “But i do think maybe Angela’ll get a bit too formal for our conspiring we've done today. Howsabout Angie? Or Ange? Could even just go An, if youre cross about it.”

“ An? Sounds like a grannies name , well Mr. Fawkes you got all day to figure something out “ she reaches towards the door handle and opens it .  
“Let’s get this started “.

He nods, motioning for her to step in. Hes a little nervous admittedly, but definitely happy to be inside. The meeting was long of course, had him on edge the whole time- leg bouncing, hands fidgeting, messing with whatever he could. Doodles appeared on copious amounts of paper work that hes supposed to do later, but shoving that in his bag for the afternoon at home is all he can do once its over. Suddenly before he knows it, hes in the waiting room with mako, having quite the conversation as they're waiting to be called back by Angela.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did she just realize how unprofessional she was this morning? Yes

Angela was exhausted, the meeting was long. Not only did Winston give her mountains of paperwork to do on top of physical exams for Mako and Jamison, she knew she would have to skip lunch again, if this continued.   
She rubbed her eyes, stretching some more in her office chair. Mako and Jamison were outside and she knew.   
Was she more awake? Yes  
Did she just realize how unprofessional she was this morning? Yes

She sighed and stood, making her way to the door leading from her office to the waiting Room.   
"Mister Rutledge, please come inside so we can begin your exam".  
She smiled at the large man, who stood and walked towards her with a nod.  
Jamison watches as Mako stands to join her and walk through the doorway, which he can only assume leads to her office. If hes honest, he’s quite excited to get to the exam. All this paperwork and fany meetings has him cooped up and restless, which is exhibited by the bouncing of his leg. 

Or maybe whats really gotten him restless is the fact that she looks even prettier now than she did this morning.

He’s nervous- doctors don’t necessarily have a good place among his memories- but knowing its her lessens the blow of having to be poked and prodded. When he checks his phone its only been 5 minutes, and he groans internally (maybe externally too a bit), because god this was going slow. He’s too twitchy to just sit here so he rifles through his sack he'd brought with him, pulling out a small puzzle cube. Not like he hasn't solved it a million times before but he might as well go at it again to move his fidgeting elsewhere.  
5 minutes had passed alright.  
Those short 5 minutes was all Angela needed , she handed the small cup to Mako.  
"Heard from Winston your weak for peppermint tea".  
Mako graciously took it, Angela turned away, pouring herself a cup as well. 

At this point, the two sat, drinking the tea.  
"Thanks for sending over your medical information.. I didn't realize you actually took care of yourself..I expected"  
"Jamison" Mako said in a grunt , lifting his pinkie finger as he took a good sip of tea.

Angela giggled "Well yea, but I guess you aren't really two peas in a pod".  
Mako shook his head.

As time passed , there wasn't really much needing to be done between the two. She spent her time inputting his information, double checking things with Mako.  
And of course pouring more tea for them both.

Angela stood, holding her hands out, to take Mako's empty cup.  
"Ok Mister Rutledge, you have the rest of the day off, you can head home or explore the facilities some more if you'd like".  
Mako nodded, lifted his large body off the chair.  
"Could you please send in Mister Fawkes as you leave, I need to clean up the little party we just had".

Again Mako nodded and left.  
Angela stared at the door for a moment , "Such a quite man, so polite though."

When Mako had come out and gestured for him to go in, Junk had just barely started on the halfway point of the cube- hes fast at these things, and despite being a little disappointed about not being able to finish it, he stows it in his bag for later. Standing, he waves off Mako and strides over to the door, bag slung across his shoulder.

He gives two small knocks before he opens the door and heads inside. “Well looks like ya got finished with him in a jiff now didn’t ya, Doc?”  
"Why Hello Mister Sex God, but yes Mako was actually the perfect patient, a breath of fresh air honestly".

He flushes, before clearing his throat and setting his bag to the side. “Well im sure i can show ‘im up, no snag!” He crosses his arms now appearing much more confident than he actually is. “ Just tell me whatcha need me t’do an’ I’ll do it!”  
She raises a eyebrow at him.  
"Oh . cocky now are we"   
Motioning him to sit down on the bed.  
Her strides are big, but she reaches for her clipboard on her table. Rolls the office chair closer to Jamison and sit on it.  
Crossing her legs in the process.  
"Alright, shoot"

...he’s completely confused. He has no idea what thats supposed to mean- Well he does, he knows it means to impress her but how the hell is he going to impress her? What’s he supposed to do?? He doesn’t lose his confidence a single bit though, shooting it back at her. “Well, miss Caffeinated Cretin, think it’d be a lot easier on the both of us if ya actually gave me a lowey of what i need to do.”

“ Mister Fawkes ? How are you confused ? I mentioned I would be asking you this . Don’t you remember our third date ?”  
Oh. Oh no. She cant be serious.“Well if you wanted me to shuck my pants youve gotta at least give me a little more incentive.” He takes a seat placing his face between his palms. Hes giving one last out to be safe so that he knows exactly what page they're on. “Unless youd rather just hear ‘bout the exploits of ‘Fuck God Fawkes’.”

Her eyes met his “Mister Fawkes I didn’t realize you wanted my fingers up your arse so eagerly... “ she smiled “no , no on the contrary let me hear your tales “.  
“Maybe save the fingers for when we’ve got a better chance, Angie.” Hes stuck to a nickname now, a grin on his face again. “Truth be told, i aint have a right fuck in a while. A wank every so often but no proper root in a good bout. But when I do, there’s quite th’uproar from the ladies, doc.”  
Before he could finish her clipboard was already covering her face.   
“Jamie when I said tales , I meant your healthy history...”

Her shoulders began to shake .   
“ not when was the last time you Banged”

“ Well, thats history aint it?” He says grinning wider, though is face is pretty red at this point. “ Never had a run in with an illness from it, honest. Always s’safe as I can be, not a complete twat.”  
"I guess that's true...alright...well I still would like to run the general tests on you, do some blood work, urine test, fingers up arse, temperature, you know just the normal procedure". Her face still hidden behind the clipboard.

“Sheesh, really still on ‘bout the fingers?” He’s sincerely hoping shes joking, but theres a part that worries she might be serious. “Really do just wanna do a good feel me up, dontcha?” A chuckle come out of him after that, and Jamie hopes that none of his nerves seeped into his voice there. 

He leans back a bit though from where hes sitting, hands behind his head again, trying to make light of the situation as much as possible. “Guess I aint protestin’ though, what with that lovely doc sittin’ infronta me. No one else whos hands id rather have up there.”  
"Oh Im sorry...", there was a snapping sound.  
Angela had finished putting on her medical gloves , "I didn't quite hear you."  
She stood from her chair. Pushing it back towards her desk.

She knelt, pulling a robe from under the bed, handing it to Jamison.  
"Here , please remove ALL of your clothing and put this on"  
He takes a deep breath as he takes the robe. Well fuck, he really hoped this wasnt the case. “Want me to strip here or y’got someplace special for me to?” Hes positive his nerves have gotten into his voice at this point. This is why he never goes to doctors, not even the ones back home with their more crass practices. All the memories are flooding back at once, and he can’t help the tapping of his left leg as he looks at the medical robe in his hands.

"Ill give you a moment, Ill turn around, just tell me when your done"  
He nods, even though he knows she cant see it. There’s a bit of clinking as he moves around, dislodging his clothing from his body before slipping on the medical gown. Placing all of the clothes in a more neat (or as neat as he can get it) pile he sighs, scratching at his head. “Well, i guess this is it. All set and prepped for ya, doc”

She nods, turning back around.  
Making her way to the table is a sight to see.  
Jamison is there, sitting as still as he could a fidget here and there. Angela only smiled.   
Her hands so gentle and meticulous.   
She lifts his chin with the tips of her fingers.  
"Jamison..."  
He looks at her, and theres obviously worry in his eyes. He hasnt felt this rigid and tense since... well theres a lot of times, and more than not hed rather not think of them. His brows draw involuntarily- but only for a moment before he really can manage to get his grip on reality. 

This is not Australia. This is Overwatch. This is probably a safer appointment than hes ever been to in his whole fucking life.

Almost in an instant later he’s able to crack a grin at her, raising an eyebrow in an almost suggestive manner, looking directly into her eyes. “Likin’ what ya see, Angie?” His voice is softer than hes had it all day, low and suggestive. Jamison knows its likely ‘inappropriate work behavior’ or something like that, but he doesnt care. Hes gotta do something to distract himself, anyways.  
"hmmmmm"  
Angela can barely hear Jamison's words.  
She knows he said something about liking something.  
But she's working. She hears nothing at the moment. 

She stares, analyzing every feature.  
She whispers to her self   
" Sleep deprivation...and not enough lubrication in one eye...maybe 150 g...."  
She lifts his chin to the side, inspecting his face and head some more.  
"Slight scarring of the scalp, hair roots still in tack....we could grow a good portion of it back."

She mumbles, continuing her examination.   
"can you remove your prosthetics please"  
He nods, disengaging his leg first and setting it to the side before he also disengages his arm. Both off at once makes him feel odd, like hes about to take a shower or something since thats usually the only time both are gone. Without them, he feels unusually light.

The exam continues.  
Angela looking closely to the scaring of his arm and leg. Mumbling some more.  
It isn't until she reaches his back that she makes a audible gasp.  
"Mister Fawkes...please put your leg on and ..." she pauses.  
"Stand up as straight as you can... I...Please"  
He raises and eyebrow, obviously a little concerned but does as told- its a little harder to do with only one hand but he manages well enough. When hes on the ground and standing almost straight is when he really dares to speak. “...Everything awright doc? Dont have any big chunks of me missin I aint know about do I?”  
She rushed to him, but ignores his words.  
Removing her gloves, she runs her fingers down his spine.  
"just...hold still."  
She continues, a push here, a rub there. Memorizing every muscle on his back.  
"jamison...aren't you in pain?"  
“Uh-“ He looks over his shoulder, obviously confused. If theres any pain from his back he’s long since gotten used to it, not even flinching from any push or prod shes making with her hands. “No? Should I be?”  
"Imagine....a knot that you would make with a rope of some kind... your back is so tense, your muscles look like they're about to rip..."  
“....Well that doesn’t sound good.” Its obvious he knows that, but hes at a bit of a loss for words. He offers a sheepish grin, though hes unsure if she’ll end up looking at his face. “Least s’not like i got another arm growin out me back!  
She shoots him a glare.   
"Jamison Fawkes... lay on your back on the bed...now"  
He’s quiet for once, nodding and doing as he’s told. Angela seemed too menacing to really shoot anything back at her, so as he lays down he takes a deep breath, fingers tapping the exam table beneath him.  
She huffs toward her office chair. Rolling it closer to Jamison and sits.  
She is now positioned close to his head.   
"Just breath Jamison"  
She runs her fingers under his neck pushing slightly.  
"Just a small massage see..."  
She arches his head to the side.  
She leans closer into his ear... "breath Jamison"  
He tries his best to breathe, though he cant help the small wince that happens when she manages to push just right. It hurts, a lot, but also feels... good? Not what he was expecting if hes honest. “Sheesh, quite the push there, wasn’it Miss Mercy?” He lets out a breathy laugh, fingers now more clenching and unclenching instead of tapping, bracing for more pain.  
"SHUSH JAMISON AND BREATH"  
He shuts up after that, taking a deep breath in. Better not say anything else.

CRACK  
With a swift move, she jerks his head to the side, until a cracking noise was heard.  
"good.. relax.."  
He gasps, eyes wide. Holy fucking shit. Holy shit. What the fuck just happened. He feels a hell of a lot better with that but christ that was unexpected. Still too scared to say anything, he just clenches his hand completely now in preparation for the rest of whatever shes going to do.

'He's tense again'  
Angela thought he already made it clear, that he needed to relax.  
She signed 'alright..'.  
Its not like she didn't know he was flirting with her.   
But chose to ignore it, for obvious reasons of course.  
He was her patient.  
But this was getting ridiculous.   
"Jamie..."She whispered softly into his ear.   
"please...your so tense..."

She knew exactly what she was doing.  
He sighs, brows drawn but tries to relax at her prompting. Its hard but he releases his fist, letting out a long breath. Theres a muttered ‘sorry’ from him as he tries to just focus on anything else but whats currently happening.

crack   
Now it was the other side of his neck. She shook her head .  
‘ oh boy this was going to be a long day’.  
She went to work on his back . Every crack , every position , he was there and she just kept pushing.   
45 mins had already passed. Angela sighed as she rubbed the sweat off her forehead.   
“No pain equal no gain... on a scale of 1-10, how are you feeling ?

He lays there for a moment, trying to figure out the answer. Truth be it, he was sore from this whole experience and he had no clue that there was that many things in your back that you could crack. It was ridiculous, and the whole thing had hurt like hell, but now... 

“Pain wise? At a solid 2, doc, that right knackered me. No clue there was that many things that could be cracked.” He sits up a little bit, propping himself up on his arm. “Rejuvination wise, im sitting ‘bout a 10. Swear y’gotta have some type’a magic or something you just did.”  
She stretches "All that's left is your blood and urine Jamie, I hope your prepared for that"

He sighs, pushing himself up more enough so he can actually sit, reaching for his other arm so he can set it back into place. “ Well, after what just happened, think im prepared for anything y’gonna throw at me.”  
"im glad to hear it"  
Going through the motions was second nature for Angela.  
Cup here, Syringe there.  
Repeat,process, done.  
"And...thats it, your done for the day Jamie" she smiles, as she starts to wave goodbye.

He’s thankful by the end of all of it to finally be done with everything thats happened today. Clothes back on, and patch on his arm from the blood draw, Jamison nods to her with a smile. “Cheers, Angie, y’got a right lotta patience y’do to be havin a deal with people like me all the time.” 

He starts to stand, stretching and geabbing his bag from where itd been set in the corner. “Figure i owe you for all the stuff y’did today.” Yeah, Rat knows its her job to do stuff like this but he still feels a little indebted to her. This day has been a roller coaster for both of them, or at least he thhinks so. “Anything I can do t’repay ya for all the trouble?”

She's already at her computer punching in the information from this day. She doesn't even turn to look at him.  
"Dont worry Mr. Fawkes, you dont need to pay a thing, dont forget Overwatch pays me."  
She lifts her hand in a sort of wave goodbye, still not turning around.  
"Have a good rest of your day."

She lowers her hand back down, and continues to type.

He sighs. It wasnt what he’d meant, but he supposes this is the best he can do for now. She seems busy anyways, and he doesnt quite wanna get on her nerves again anymore. “Well, have a good one, doc! Be seing you.” He starts on his way out, but just before he leaves the place for good he stops. 

Quickly pulling out a piece of paper, he writes a quick little note, sending the paper under the door in a little folded note before he heads out. Hopefully she wont miss it later with its little ‘thanks again for the coffee, Java Bandit’.

he door closes. She stops typing, waiting for the fateful steps to walk away.  
step...step ...step 'he's gone'.   
The moment she hears him leave. She takes action, she throws her head back, causing the chair to go in its "sleeping position". She curls up and breaths.  
"I just want to go home..."  
She's exhausted and she doesn't know why. "I should really go get some food..." she mumbles and she curls into her self more.


End file.
